


Before the Sunrise

by Cocoheart



Series: Blood On The Buttercups [3]
Category: Mobtale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Coma, F/M, Hospitals, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart
Summary: Toriel comforts her husband in the hospital, wishing she could help.Very short angst scene.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Series: Blood On The Buttercups [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675024
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Before the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm planning to make a schedule..... but I wrote this. So here you go!

He seemed to be sleeping.

Toriel held Asgore's lifeless hand, holding tight. Her tears fell freely, alone in the hospital room.

Asgore had been rushed immediately into the hospital after the horrible incident.

How could she let this happen?

She paid lots of money for them to save two monster's lives, but she didn't feel anything. Dulled, cold. Lifeless to herself. 

Now it all came rushing back, in her husband's arms. "Please. Please be okay." she hiccuped, her tears unable to stop.

Asgore was sleeping. The three stitches on his head told a different story. And his heart….

She had to look at the wound. She knew it wouldn't fester. 

Instead, she almost screamed. She had seen violence before. But this was her husband. It was different.

She stared out the window, panting, eyes wide. She clung tighter to her husband. "You'll be okay." She said out loud. A fleeting comfort. 

Outside, it was dark and freezing, but it was quiet. No sounds except the monster's breathing. Toriel wished it rained. It would be less hellish.

**Author's Note:**

> https://cocodot-the-angry-writer.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hmmmmmm


End file.
